Skills (RPG Maker 2000)
To the left of this section, there is a list of skills, titles 'Tech Skills/Magic'. This is where you choose which skill to edit. Under this list is a button which allows you to set the max number of skills which you can have available in the above menu. To the right of this menu is where all of the skill customization will be done: Name - Enter the skill's name. Classification - Select between Norm, Teleport, Escape, or Switch. Teleport and Escape selections will have far less to customize, but the things that will be left are among those explained in the rest of this section of this tutorial, except for 'Select Sound Effect'. (self explanatory :) Using the Switch option here will allow you to activate a switch when a certain skill is used. Another unique options accessed if you choose the Switch option is "Available at -field or -battle. This lets you choose where this magic can be used, either in battle, or out of battle, or both. MP Cost - Amount of MP which is required to perform the skill. Explanation - Simple description of the skill that will explain its effects to the player in menu systems. Effect Range - Choose who the skill effects... either 1 enemy, all enemies, user, ally, or your whole party. Note that later options in this Section will alter depending on whether you choose for it to effect the bad guys or the good guys, but we will discuss this later on. Using Message - enter what you want it to say when the move is used in combat. The character name is already entered, just put the end of the sentence. ( Example: if you want it to say 'Bill used FlameThrower!", You would just put " used FlameThrower!" because Bill is already provided :). Chant, Leave, Used - These are just preset messages I assume, not too useful, at least not for me :). Mistake Message - Enter what you want it to say when the skill fails to work. The Target Person's Name is already provided, so you simply choose the word that you want it to finish the message with out of the 4 options. Note: these 4 options can be changed in the Vocabulary Section of the Database. Battle Animation - Here you select the animation for the skill you are editing. You simply choose from the options, which can be edited in the Battle Section of the Database. Blow Related Times - Set on a scale of 1-10 how much the physical strength of your character will determine the effect of the skill. Mind Related Counter - Set on a scale of 1-10 how much the Mind Force of your character will determine the effect of the skill. Variance - Set on a scale of 1-10 how much the effect of the skill may vary. Basis Effect Number - The base amount of damage the skill will cause. Basis Hit Ratio - Set what % of the time the move will be effective, or work successfully. Ability Down (Ability up if the skill effects any member(s) of your party)- Set which of these will be effected by the skill. Ex: If the effect is on enemy, and you want 10 Hp to be lost by enemy(s), just check "Hp" under Ability Down, and enter '10' in the Basis Hit #. Example: If you want 10 Mp to be restored to Ally, check ally under effect range, then put '10' in the basis hit #, and check Mp under Ability Up. You can check multiple options under the ability up (or down) part. The 2 options on this list that you may not be familiar with are 'absorption' and 'defense ignore'. Absorption is the ability to gain the HP that is lost by the opponent. Defence Ignore is the ability for attacks to do set damage regardless of any defense. Ghost Condition - Set what condition the skill will cause. Most skills don't cause conditions, but some do, like Poison for example. Attack - Set what type of attack this skill will be classified under. Ex: Burn would be most likely a 'flame' type attack, etc. Defense Down - Check this box if you want this skill to lower the target's defense. Category: RPG Maker 2000 Database